The Fall
by Miss Asian
Summary: Revisiting the past where forever began... A six-part story of Carlisle and Esme.
1. Overture

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight and any of the characters. I wish I own Carlisle, though. Enjoy!

**Overture**

I carefully opened the large wooden door to his study, inserting only my head to see if he was there. My vision did not falter me as I saw him sitting down on his leather chair with a thick volume of book in his hands. He didn't look up at me as if he never heard me coming but I was completely aware that he was just savoring the moment. In a fraction of a second, I saw his lips slightly curved upwards. I smiled and quickly strode beside him. I ran my hand over his golden blond hair, to feel its feathery texture. This time, he looked at me with his eyes that resembled his undying compassion; his eyes the exact color as mine yet somehow looked completely different to me. His face that was special in all other aspects.

"I've missed you." I whispered and he stood up locking our gaze. He took me in his arms and I burrowed my face in is hard chest yet soft for me. He kissed the top of my hair and said in his beautiful, intellectual voice that I'll never get used to,

"I love you." those words flew into my ear like a melody. If I had a heart, it should have been pounding on my chest now. If I could blush, my cheeks were all red now. If…

Yet I couldn't regret any single thing that he had done to me. Those beating heart and flushing cheeks were nothing to me compared to what I was feeling at this moment. A weak human heart couldn't sustain my flooding emotions towards him. The redness of face couldn't sum up my undying devotion to him. This, with his arms around me, is enough for me. His presence already completed me. And that was our love.

I felt peace in his arms and also the exultation that I'm finally with him again after a few days of work. Then suddenly, he took my chin with his right hand and looked me in the eyes again. His warm, compassionate smile was etched on his forever twenty-three beautiful face. I couldn't help but to smile back at him.

"My darling _Esme_…" his endearment never failed me.

I loved him with all my life, with all my _existence_. And I know that he felt the same way, too; or maybe his love for me was much stronger than I had for him. But it didn't matter as long as we were both together, forever. It didn't matter that my heart had stopped beating because I know that even though it was dead, I would love him just as much.

_My husband, my love, my life…_

--

_Reviews are truly appreciated. :)_


	2. Nostalgia

Thank you my first poster. I was quite taken aback by your quick review. Thanks a lot again! I'll do my best. Hope you like it. :)

* * *

**Nostalgia**

It started in the autumn of 1911 in Columbus, Ohio, my hometown. I was sixteen years old and the only friend I had is nature. I loved every bit of it; from the small, insignificant grass up to the tall, billowing trees. The season was uncannily beautiful in every way. The red, green, orange and golden leaves of trees are starting to fall. Our farm was covered in rich specks of autumn leaves among the trees which were wonderful to look at.

"Mother, I am just going to pick some autumn leaves outside." I asked for permission to my hard-hearted mother and she nodded stiffly. I was so used to her being like that. My father, I presumed, was locked up in his study reading a boring newspaper.

I ran towards our backyard and I silently took anger on my wretched skirt. How could I run if I was wearing this long, heavy, horrid dress? Why can't I just wear pants or something to ease the hindrance in running? I shuddered at the thought. A woman shan't be wearing or even thinking such atrocity!

I stopped in front of my favorite tree. I had no idea what kind of tree it was but it was thick and sturdy. There was no moment of hesitation and I quickly took hold onto a hollow scrape on the trunk and climbed myself up towards its strong branches. I was experienced in this kind of thing. I loved being able to enjoy myself with the nature that surrounded me. It was where I seek refuge from my horrible parents and their continuous babble about me marrying. I shuddered again.

I carefully took hold onto the nearest and thickest branch and made myself sit on it. I must have been over six feet high from the ground. The feeling of blitheness and relaxation overwhelmed me in spite of the height. I was never afraid of heights; I think I'm not afraid of anything. That thought sent some bravado on myself and I slowly stood up while I hold onto the main stem of the tree and when I was completely straightened up, I took a step forward.

That was a colossal mistake.

My shoes caught the hem of my skirt and unwillingly, maybe for a fleet second, I felt myself falling downwards. The gravity pulled me like a minion. In that split second, I saw the autumn leaves racing downwards, too; like accompanying me with my downfall. Then, I felt the impact my body made with the earth.

And everything went black.

There was a searing pain on my right leg as soon as I regained consciousness. I heard faint voices around me until it grew louder and louder as I resurfaced from oblivion. One I recognized from my mother, her voice was hard and stiff as ever. I didn't care. The other one was the gruff voice of my father. He was just asking someone about my release and then a new voice filled the room. A voice that was not familiar to me, a voice like no other.

"The tibia needed a much time to recover. It was completely broken into two and probably will be a compound procedure." His voice sounded so warm, so melodic. Yet there was an intelligent tone in it. There was a slight accent on his voice that I wondered where could he possibly come from? Heaven, perhaps?

I quickly opened my eyes only to find that wonderful voiced man standing near the foot of the bed I was laying. I was immediately struck by his incredible beauty. Was that a doctor? _My _doctor? I had never seen anyone like him. Could there be someone more _beautiful_ than him? He must've heard me shift my weight and looked at me with a very compassionate smile on his glorious face.

"I'm glad you're finally awake, Miss Platt." He moved in closer to me. I heard a low murmur beside me. It must've been my mother. But I didn't paid attention. All that mattered to me now was the beautiful doctor standing inches from my deathbed. "My name is Dr. Carlisle Cullen and I'm your attending physician since Dr. Harris will be unavailable for a brief period of time."

_Dr. Carlisle Cullen._ I thought to myself. What an odd name he'd got? But it sounded manly and beautiful at the same time. At least for me. I managed to stifle a smile.

"Will my leg gets any better sooner?" I certainly hope not if my doctor was him. He smiled at me, showing his perfect set of pearly whites. As I saw the flawless look on his face, it was probably the most exhilarating feeling I've ever had in my life. His golden eyes, the same shade as his hair, seemed to smile too. Could this man be any more fine-looking? Okay, that was an understatement. Fine-looking wasn't enough. Attractive, good-looking, gorgeous, stunning, striking, handsome… I couldn't put a word on it.

"A week to be exact. And I think that's a fairly great deal of time for us to get to know each other better." He paused and smiled again. I'm sure he'd saw the sudden redness of my cheeks. "And I assure you that I will do my best to set your leg."

"When?" I asked him. That was the only word I could think of. Then I saw him took a quick glance on my broken leg that I've no intention to ever look at in that stage. I grunted.

"In half an hour." As he said that, I suddenly felt the searing pain on my leg again that I involuntarily twitched. His face became apprehensive. "I'll get back in a few minutes, Miss Platt."

I nodded, still unable to look away from him. He then turned to both my parents who I presume were both stunned by the inhumane beauty of the doctor. He looked so young.

"Mr. and Mrs. Platt, Will it be all right for both of you to remain in the waiting room as the procedure goes on?" He said so shrewdly that both my parents equally agreed upon without any moment of hesitation. They must've thought that Dr. Cullen was the most intelligent and charming man they've ever talked to. Or seen.

The three of them walked out of the hospital room and I just noticed that I was the only patient laying about on one of the six beds available. And that really made me uncomfortable. I've thought about looking at my injured leg yet I didn't have the courage now to do so. I thought I was brave.

"I can handle this." I said to myself to recapture my lost bravado. "It's just a silly broken and seriously hurting bone snapped into two inside my flesh. It's nothing." I scoffed at my own natural words.

A few minutes later, I heard the almost inaudible sound of footsteps towards me. I instantly locked my gaze on the doctor. He looked so compassionate.

"Are you all set?" he asked me and the sound of his voice echoed in my ears again like a melodious tone. I nodded nervously but I kept my brave face out front.

"I think you shouldn't be frightened." Dr. Cullen was now standing beside my bed as he checked on my gaping leg. "You're a very courageous girl and I'll do my very best not to inflict anymore suffering on your own."

"Thank you very much." I said trying to smile a little bit more sweetly. "I know that there will be much more pain but I think I can easily handle that."

He laughed. The sound he produced was like a bell that was very pleasant to hear. And then I saw him reached his hands on my leg. The moment he touched it, I thought I just felt thousands of electric shock spread across my body. His skin was very cold and smooth. The coldness was ice-like and the texture was like stone, a very smooth stone. Was that what men like him supposed to be? Or he was just a very unique individual?

I didn't mutter a word as he was gently prodding along my leg. The coldness of his fingers on my heated leg was tingling. Somehow, the pain had ceased a little. Then, he looked straightly into my eyes; his eyes the color of a molten gold, so pure that it looked almost like a fluid. He smiled and slightly bowed his head. Sweat trickled down my forehead as I felt his impossibly steel grip on my leg.

Then I heard the nastiest sound I've ever heard in my life.

I chocked back my scream as he still held his gaze on mine. His stare really made me feel calm after all the horrendous pain that's spreading through my leg. I didn't know how long it took until I felt his ice-cold hand on my cheek as he gently wiped my overflowing sweat. My heart must've skipped a beat.

This man, beautiful as he was, gave me the feeling that never ran across my heart. One could be blinded with his perfection and then think that he was very ornate just with his own beauty. But that was not how I felt at that moment when his cold hand was placed gently on my cheek. It was the feeling that neither my parents could give me or any other person.

It was the fact that he definitely _cared._


	3. Reminiscence

Thank you for the review! :)

* * *

**Reminiscence**

The doctor gave me an appraising look as he now wiped the sweat on my forehead. I was still in a momentary unconsciousness by his thoughtful action. He was still looking at me as if expecting me to let out my delayed scream. But I didn't.

"You just raised my expectations." I managed to break a smile and he seemed flabbergasted. "Miss Platt, you really are valiant."

He laughed again with the pealing and melodic sound. I noticed that every move he did was like a chain reaction to mine. I managed to laugh, too. The pain on my leg was still prickling madly beyond my flesh but it seemed oddly normal to me now without the sensation of a protruding bone. He raised his hand away from my head and prodded along my leg as if he knew what I was feeling at that moment. The coldness of his skin was a remedy.

"The pain will last for a week." Dr. Cullen rummaged his black bag and then I saw a white bandage on his hands. He then wrapped it so perfectly and quickly around my right leg. "I suggest that after the course of the week, you could do some exercise for your leg like walking or climbing a tree."

I saw his lips twitched upwards. He must be kidding about that. I shifted my weight to the left side when I suddenly felt uncomfortable with my leg being wrapped up.

"I have never met a woman who could do what you could. You're a free-spirited young lady, Miss Platt." He said smiling now. I could see the adoration on his face. Me? Being adored by a man?

"It's just that I have never had the tiniest fancy on being a prim and proper lady my mother is molding me. I like being able to run as fast as I could and laugh just as loud." I said to him as I suddenly felt at ease talking to him. "My parents think that it is an ignominy to have a daughter like me."

"I don't think that there's anything incorrect about being just who you really are. We all have each own personalities." He put both of his hands on his pockets and still stood there beside me. I couldn't think of anything to say.

"Why is it that a lovely young woman like you is not yet betrothed?" he asked me confidently and I suddenly felt my cheeks warmed.

"I don't think that I'm even a bit least attracted to any of the persistent suitors. But they got over me sooner or later seeing that I'm not that _womanly_." I laughed. "And I think getting married at this age is quite ridiculous."

He nodded as if he was thinking of something.

"I see. You are very young." His face had become serious then after a split second, he was smiling. "I'm sure that you'll eventually find the right man."

When he said that I was very young, I observed his face inquisitively. He said those words like he was a very old man yet his face… his face looked so youthful.

"How old are you, Dr. Cullen?" I suddenly asked him absentmindedly. I knew that it wasn't proper to ask that. What difference did it make?

"I'm thirty-five." He answered me but deep in his eyes I knew that there's something he wasn't telling me.

"You looked very young for your age." I said sheepishly. He looked like he's in his early twenties for heaven's sake.

"Thank you." He paused and held my wrist for a minute. His cold skin was still shooting ice-cold electricity through mine. "I think you shall be fine. I'll see you on my next shift."

I smiled at him cheerfully hoping that I could break the barrier that was shielding between us. He smiled back at me, too. His perfect smile was now etched in my memory.

"I will be forever grateful to you, Dr. Cullen." I said to him as he started to walk towards the door. He turned back to me and courteously nodded.

"Same as I, Miss Platt."

Over the next few meetings, I was completely at ease talking to Dr. Cullen. He went back the fourth night and my continuous adoration to him had become insurmountable. His face was illuminated by the yellow lamplight beside my bed that made his golden eyes glow even more.

"How are you feeling tonight, Miss Platt?" he asked me as he sat on a stool next to my bed. I smiled in response.

"I'm fine. What you did to my leg was incredible. I don't feel that much pain anymore. How did you do it? With you setting my leg without looking at it?" I said to him remembering the time that he was staring right into my eyes as he rearranged my leg. He looked taken aback and chuckled.

"It means that I had just years of practice." He explained good-naturedly. "I read a lot of books and always move from town to town to practice my gathered knowledge."

"I see. Are you going to move away sooner or later?" I asked him innocently. Then I felt myself being afraid of his response. Why?

"Yes. I will leave by the end of the week." It felt like my heart just shattered into pieces. I only had six days to be with my _angel_? My tears had swelled up and I forced it not to flow. It was humiliating to cry in front of him. I heard him produce a sound. Please tell me he hadn't noticed my futile action.

"Are you okay, Miss Platt?" he asked me. The look on his face was anxious.

"Oh yes. I'm alright." I puffed my cheeks. How I wish I could put my hands on my ludicrous eyes to wipe the not pouring tears.

"Does your leg hurt now?" he asked. I simply nodded, thankful that he hadn't picked up the actual reason of my foolishness. He stood up, held my leg with his right hand, and inclined it slightly upwards. Then, he gently squeezed the part from my ankle up to below my knee with the other hand. I wonder if my peignoir had covered up my thigh. Because I was pretty sure it was not concealed. I cringed.

I pulled away my leg and saw him raised his noble eyebrows.

"I'm sorry." He apologized and looked like he had done a very horrible mistake. "I must've held your leg a bit too hard."

"No!" I suddenly felt the redness of my cheeks. "It's just that… I don't know if I'm wearing a petticoat."

The warmth of my face must've become iron hot when he suddenly laughed his pealing laugh. He shook his head and his eyes were almost creased from laughing. I looked dumbfounded.

"Trust me, Miss Platt. I am quite sure that I have handled situations like these many times and I have never laughed like these before until you." He paused, examining my mortified face. "Parenthetically, you are wearing an underskirt."

I heaved a sigh. That was a relief. Dr. Cullen was silent now but the humor on his beautiful face was still there.

"It was very silly of me. I should be the one apologizing." I covered my face with both of my hands. This was too embarrassing.

"For a young woman like you, it is natural to respond like that." He paused and looked at my leg which was twitching. "I guess I should attend to your leg immediately."

I nodded at him and he treated my leg as gently as ever.

Nothing special had happened in the course of time I was there in the local hospital. It was nothing special just because my leg was broken and of course a doctor had treated me. But the experience was the only thing I shan't forget in my whole life; that one particular memory where I met this wonderful man whom I thought could possibly never exist because he was too good to be true. Well, I guess it was sort of special in a different kind of way. Mostly, it was a valuable memory.

When the day had come that I had to leave, I couldn't help myself feel like choking back my emotions. My parents were there and it wasn't proper for me to act like that. The worst part of that day, was that he was also leaving; going to another town to practice his medicine. I hate the feeling that had rushed through me.

"Miss Platt, I say that you must exercise your leg so that it will heal properly." He said to me as the four of us were walking through the front door. My right leg was casted and it still hurts a little. Maybe that's why I have a few un-flowing tears on my eyes. Was that the real reason?

"Will you ever come back here?" I asked inattentively as I stared into his face, memorizing its structure and perfectness. He smiled at me but his eyes looked dejected. Why?

"I am not quite sure, Miss Platt." He answered silently. Both my parents looked at him with inquisitive eyes. I straightened up my back and walked closer near the doctor. It was now or never. The bravado was etched on my face. I held both of his ice-cold strong hands and placed them near my heart.

"Thank you very much, Carlisle." I said so sincerely that I never thought I could be that sweet. He looked quite taken aback but this was our moment. I would savor it for my lifetime. Then, he flashed me his warm, brilliant smile.

"It's my pleasure, Esme." He then now took my right hand and kissed the top of it. I was like the happiest young lady in the world yet I knew that this wouldn't last any longer. I smiled at him for the last time as my mother tugged me by the elbow; away from the man who showed me what compassion really means, away from my happiness.

When we got into the carriage, I couldn't help but to look back. He was still there, standing like a statue, smiling warmly at me. Then he nodded and turned his back to get inside the hospital doors. My heart was starting to feel heavy at that moment. I have no idea what it meant but as the carriage started to move, I managed to stifle a smile. Closing my eyes, I saw the face of the doctor and it gave me a pleasant feeling.

"Maybe I'll see you again." I whispered to myself hoping that no one could hear.

When I opened my eyes, I saw my mother looking at me with such ferocity that I wondered what could've possibly done wrong this time. I broke her gaze and simply looked outside. When will I ever have the freedom to be whatever I want to be? When will I ever get the chance to make my own decisions? When will I ever live my own life?

I closed my eyes again, afraid that I might see something that I didn't want to see. The calm face of the doctor had engulfed my visions again. And I never knew that his memory would be the only thing that could hold me from my sanity as the years progressed.

My future was bleak.

_Hopeless. Inescapable. Dangerous._


	4. Melancholy

Melancholy

The sound of the rustling waves echoed in my ears and the cold wind passed itself harshly on my weak body. My body felt numb and sore. The pain was all over; physical and emotional. Silent tears ran down from my eyes again as if it could relieve the pain I was feeling. It was tormenting to look back on my horrible life. I couldn't believe that I had led such vile existence. There was no more hope.

_At the age of twenty-two, I had agreed to marry Charles Evenson, due to my father's insistent pressure. I was hoping that someday I could love him. Yet I didn't have the chance to do so. I had pleased both of my parents who were long since convincing me to become attached to this man. He was a gentleman as the courtship went on, but deep inside my heart, I knew that no man could measure up to the compassionate man I had adored six years back. _

_After we got married, the unpleasant truth had slapped me right into my face. Charles Evenson was a horrible man. A monster. He abused me, degraded my own self, and brutalized me until I couldn't take it anymore. I went back home to my parents; away from my dehumanizing husband, away from anything related to him. But they didn't listen._

_My mother told me that I shan't be complaining about how Charles had treated me. That was a part of being a good wife. She told me to stay with him and be quiet. I was distressed about how my parents reacted. They really didn't even have a slight concern about me. Charles was beating the living daylights out of me and my parents had nothing to do about it._

_For an agonizing period of time, I had endured the physical and emotional pain Charles had inflicted on me. I didn't thought that one day I could breathe freely again until the World War I erupted and he was sent to fight overseas. It wasn't a long term relief for me because he was eventually gone back at the year of 1919. I thought he would change positively but he had gotten much worse after what the war had imposed on him._

_I unwillingly got pregnant on the months that followed. The child was not formed out of love; he was formed because Charles had forced himself upon me. After I found out about this fact, I knew that enough was enough and that I should escape from this monster. I wouldn't risk my child. He was the only thing that had taken hold on my dear life. Eventually, I took refuge from the home of my second cousin but the news had spread so fast about my whereabouts that my parents instantly knew where I was._

_I ran away again, hoping that I could find a place where there would be no one to recognize me, a place where there were no Charles Evenson and Mr. and Mrs. Platt. I had succumbed to my escape until I found myself living in Ashland, Wisconsin. I had supported myself and my unborn child by working as a school teacher. Everyone there thought that I was a war widow. Gladness had filled my heart even for just a brief period of time because no one there was trying to take me back to the hell of a home I've got._

_It wasn't long until I had born my child, my son. I was twenty-six. Grief had stricken me when he died a few days later due to a lung infection. That was the time when I felt that the world had long left me. Everything that I've got was lost. My son, who was the most precious thing in the world, didn't even have the time to open his little eyes. There was nothing worth to live for. I was hopeless._

_I had lost the will to live._

And now I found myself standing on the edge of the cliff. The sound of the ocean waves and the wind had filled my hearing again. The tears on my cheeks were cold as it started to subside. So this was how cruel life really was. By the next sound of the wave, I took a deep breath; filling my lungs fully. I did in order to smell the salty scent of the waters and feel the soil beneath my feet. This would be my last moment.

I took a step forward and flung myself off the cliff, letting myself feel the wind and the gravity pulling me. It was like a déjà vu.

I closed my eyes, filling my head with the images of my past. There were only two things that ran through my memories. First, was my free-spirited childhood. And the second was, unbelievable and unexpected as it was, lasted much longer than the first.

It was the image of a certain doctor who had treated me with all his heart and he was smiling warmly at me. I felt calmer. The speed of my downfall had gotten faster and eventually, I felt my body collided with the earth.

I knew then that I was going to _die_.

There was a commotion but I didn't know exactly what was happening. I felt being lifted and tugged. In the farthest corner of my mind, I knew that there was someone near me and everything became silent.

That was when I first felt the agonizing burn of hell.


	5. Renaissance

Renaissance

Every inch of my body was smoldered in fire. The endless fire ravaged my body from the tip of my toes up to my scalp. It was tormenting! I couldn't do anything but to scream. My voice was different. Completely and terrifyingly different. My body shook and arched involuntarily. The spasms of pain wrecked my whole body. I wanted to die... I wanted to fade and never exist... It was all excruciatingly painful until I heard a voice... A voice so familiar that I thought my mind was already playing tricks on me.

"I'm sorry, Esme... I'm so sorry... Please forgive me..." he kept apologizing over and over again in my ears. I wonder why was that? He hadn't done anyting wrong to me. Or was he the reason why I was in such a horrendous pain? It couldn't be...

I felt ice-cold skin gently rubbing my forehead and another squeezing my clenched fist. It was comforting somehow... to think that I was deep beneath a furnace. I pondered why could someone touch me and I could feel at the same time if I was on a furnace?

"It will be over soon... I'm so sorry for all the pain I have caused you..." the warm, quiet voice that was uncannily familiar to me was full of remorse. Why?

Then came the moment when I could feel the fire ceasing within my body. I felt strong and I couldn't comprehend how long it had lasted. It was a moment where everything just fell into place and when I opened my eyes, a new world was awaiting for me... with my _destiny_ smiling warmly at me.

***

Carlisle had found me lying on the morgue at the hospital in Ashland where he was working night shift. The nurses presumed that I was already dead. Only Carlisle has the ability to hear what others could not.

_My heart was still beating._

He had acted on impulse. He told me that he couldn't let me die like that. That he remembered me from the past; the sweet, vibrant, and innocent Esme Anne Platt. He remembered how my face would turn crimson every time he caught me looking at him; my sweet voice and laughter; my courage. And when he saw my body bruised, broken… he pondered so deeply, 'What had happened to _my_ Esme?'

I was glad that he didn't forget me for that past ten years. He sweetly told me his side of story as soon as I got control over myself. It was a very pleasant feeling knowing that my angel was finally beside me and I was far away from the monster I had been once with.

It wasn't that easy for me in embracing this new life I had. But as long as Carlisle was with me, nothing else matters. Well, of course, I still cared for my new family. Edward and I grew very close over the past few years. I noticed that I always had that maternal instinct inside of me. Maybe that's why it became easier for me to show how much I love my son and also the other succeeding ones.

When I was a new born, Carlisle presumed that I had brought my ability to love passionately into this new life. Maybe that's why my emotions always felt so strong towards our family, especially towards him, the man of my dreams. We had connected spiritually, intellectually, and emotionally that made our relationship grew even stronger each day of eternity.

Our love grew so naturally and tenderly. We got married. He treated me so benevolently that a person, a woman could never ask for more. I followed his footsteps in drinking animal blood yet I had slipped. The moment I saw his reaction, his face, my dead heart had shattered into million pieces. I had failed him so much that I thought I was not worthy of his love. But he didn't criticized me, he never lied to me. He still loved me like I hadn't done such an abomination. Carlisle was always there beside me.

Never judging, always understanding.

_Ever since then, he had claimed my heart entirely until forever._


	6. Conclusion

* * *

Conclusion

I had fallen several times in my existence. First, was by accident and the second, was by purpose. It was quite ironic that each time I had led myself into a downfall; it had always led me to _him_. Maybe it was supposed to happen; like fate or destiny. The last fall I had was entirely in a different level of matter. I would never have to endure physical pain anymore.

I had fallen in _love_. The man who had cared for me even for the shortest period of time before was now beside me holding me close in his arms; the man who was warm-hearted, understanding, loving and intelligent that no one could possibly ask for more.

"I think Alice had already seen that we would have such a dramatic moment tonight." He chuckled and I looked up at him.

"It really doesn't matter, right?" I smiled as he gently touched my caramel hair.

"As long as we can do this for eternity." He said so warmly. I snuggled my face in his chest. "What are you thinking?"

"You." I replied sheepishly.

"Really? And what is it about me that's boggling your mind?" he asked me curiously.

"I sort of looked through my dim human memories and yours were the strongest and clearest. How I love the feeling." He held both my shoulders with an amused expression on his face.

"I was thinking about you, too. You are very beautiful even at sixteen, my love." He said as we started to walk outside his library. The night was nostalgic. Every memory had come to both of us.

_Revisiting the past from where forever had began._

Fin

--

**Thank you very much for all the reviews! I truly appreciate all of them since it's my very first fan fiction. God bless you all... :)**


End file.
